Oskar Kokoshka
'''Oskar Kokoshka '''is a fictional character in Hey Arnold. He is one of the boarders living at the Sunset Arms boarding house. Description Appearance Oskar is a semi-overweight man. He has a brown beard and balding hair combed to the side. He speaks with an unidentified Eastern European accent. It is assumed he is a Czechoslovakian man (Baby Oskar). He always wears a black suit with a white undershirt. Personality Oskar's personality can be best described in five words: He looks out for himself. He almost always puts his friends and his wife, Suzie, in second place, going as far as saying "What's wrong with second place? That's pretty good!" (Arnold as Cupid). Oskar seems to have a gambling problem, as Suzie mentions that he has placed bets at the racetrack several times. He is something of a con artist, looking for every possible opportunity to gain a pretty penny. He has even gambled in a poker game and lost Arnold's CD player. In "Summer Love", Oskar buys a magnetic metal detector and goes around the beach stealing people's valuables. He is eventually caught. In "Oskar Gets a Job", he attempts to steal the coins out of the boarding house washing machine. Oskar is always trying to take the easy way out of everything: In "School Play", he had Suzie write out little cheat sheet papers for Arnold to read off of during the play. Oskar is also lazy, as evidenced in "Oskar Can't Read?". Oskar's excuse for not finishing his reading work given to him by Arnold was that he had it all done, but Suzie turned a fan on and it all blew out the window. Oskar is unemployed until the episode "Oskar Gets a Job." Relationships Suzie Kokoshka Suzie is Oskar's hardworking wife and (most likely more important to Oskar) his source of income. She is obviously the bread winner in the marriage. Oskar and Suzie constantly clash because Suzie is angered that Oskar is unemployed and spends all of her money at the race track betting on races. It is not an uncommon scene in the boarding house to see plates being thrown at Oskar from his room. At one point, Suzie threw Oskar out of their room and Arnold allowed Oskar to stay in his room. After while, Arnold realized how much of a moocher Oskar was and decided to work to get the couple back together. Nancy and Baby Oskar Nancy is Suzie's cousin. She only appears in one episode (Baby Oskar). It is hinted that she doesn't like Oskar at all because she says she named her son Oskar before she knew of Suzie's Oskar. When Nancy leaves baby Oskar with Oskar and Suzie, Oskar at first does not care for the baby, but Arnold steps in and teaches him how to care for a baby. Later in the episode, the baby gets the hiccups, but Oskar mistakes it as a serious illness. Oskar, in one of the few instances shown where he cares about someone other than himself, rushes the baby to the hospital. At the end of the episode, the baby doesn't want to leave Oskar. Phil Oskar is most likely the boarder that Phil does not get along with the most. In "The Flood", Oskar attempts to leave Phil behind in the green house by stealing the raft, only to fail becasue the raft cannot fit through the door. In "Rhonda Goes Broke", Phil is showing Rhonda's family their room and makes the pull out bed come down. When the bed comes down, it is revealed that Oskar was sleeping in it with a half eaten salami and Phil becomes very angry. Oskar is also the first and only person to be test launched into the hornets nest by Phil's trap that he set for Mitzi ("Grandpa's Sister") Arnold Arnold knows that Oskar is a self-centered con-artist, but because of the person he is, he is always willing to lend a helping hand. Arnold helps rekindle Oskar and Suzie's relationship in "Arnold as Cupid". Arnold also helps Oskar learn how to read in "Oskar Can't Read?" . He also helps Oskar get a job as a newspaper delivery person. Lana Vail Lana like all the other borders despises Oskar and would not lift a finger to help him. She is seen fighting against Oskar in "Gerald Comes Over". Ernie Potts Ernie doesn't get along with Oskar as seen in "Arnold as Cupid" When Oskar asks if he can stay with him Ernie tells him as soon as you pay me the 20 bucks you've owed me since Wednesday! Also in "Arnold's Christmas" Ernie gives Oskar a bag of coal for Christmas. Plus in "Oskar Gets a Job" and "Oskar Can't Read?" Ernie calls Oskar a loser. Mr. Smith Oskar is extremely jealous of Mr. Smith because he has a shower in his room. Mr. Hyunh Mr. Hyunh thinks Oskar is a bad person and calls him that in quite a few episodes. Illiteracy It is first revealed in the episode "Oskar Can't Read?" that Oskar was illiterate. This could be the reason why Oskar has a hard time finding a job, but more than likely, it is just because he is lazy. Arnold was the first to discover that Oskar couldn't read and volunteered to help him. Soon after the other borders found out. Ernie then placed a bet that Oskar couldn't learn to read by the end of the month. Of course, money is Oskar's most important consideration. Oskar gives Chocolate Boy chocolate in exchange that Chocolate Boy read him the first page of A Tale of Two Cities in order for him to memorize it and cheat. His plan works at first, but Ernie switches the books and uncovers Oskar. Arnold is disappointed. Oskar finally decides that he wants to read and Arnold tutors him. Oskar's final test is to navigate home using directions given to him by Arnold, from an unknown part of town. After hours of waiting, Oskar finally makes it home, proving that he can read. Employment In "Oskar Gets A Job", Oskar finally gets a job as a paper boy, after failing to get a series of other jobs. Of course, his first question to his employer is "How many sick days do I get?" Oskar, when he realized he had to get up at 4 o' clock in the morning, all of the sudden was not up for getting a job. Arnold wakes up at four to find Oskar's papers sitting on the step. He wakes Oskar up, but Oskar tells him he can't work because he is sick with the stomach flu. He asks Arnold to fill in for him, Arnold obliges and takes Oskar's paper route. When Arnold comes home from the route, Oskar is eating breakfast, which leads Arnold to believe he was not sick, but just using him. The next morning, Oskar does the same thing, but this time complaining about his back, Arnold gets stuck delivering his papers again. Arnold comes home and catches Oskar dancing, which means he didn't throw his back out. Arnold is convinced that Oskar is pulling his leg and being lazy. Arnold eventually has a talk with him, leading up to Arnold calling Oskar a "huge loser". Oskar hears all of the boarders including Suzie talk about him negatively and vows to change. Oskar gets up the next morning and actually does his job and proves the boarders wrong. Trivia *It is unclear what country Oskar has immigrated from, but it can be assumed to be an eastern European country. In "Baby Oskar", a woman calls him Czechoslovakian. *In "Family Man", Mr. Hyunh's family-loving boss comes to visit the boarding house and everyone masquerades as Mr. Hyunh's relatives. Oskar slides down the stairs and mentions that he is Mr. Hyunh's rich half-brother from Lithuania, hinting he could possibly be Lithuanian. *He is named after an Austrian expressionistic artist of a similar name. Appears in Arnold As Cupid, Arnold Saves Sid, Arnold's Christmas, Arnold's Halloween, Arnold's Thanksgiving, Baby Oskar, Biosquare, Casa Paradiso, Dino Checks Out, Door Number 16, Eating Contest, Egg Story, Family Man, Fighting Families, Four-Eyed Jack, Gerald Comes Over, Grandpa's Birthday, Heat, Helga Blabs It All, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Hookey, Mr. Hyunh Goes Country, Old Iron Man, Oskar Can't Read?, Oskar Gets a Job, Rhonda Goes Broke, Runaway Float, Sally's Comet, School Dance, School Play, Snow, Stinky Goes Hollywood, Summer Love, The Flood, The Racing Mule, Veterans Day, Weird Cousin, World Records Kokoshka, Oskar Kokoshka, Oskar Kokoshka, Oskar Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains